


戒烟（H）

by pick_r



Category: all邪, 沙海, 簇邪
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	戒烟（H）

甜饼，食粮向  
主打婚后性福生活

 

“吴邪！你想变成短命鬼吗？把烟给我掐了！”

“唉，现在的孩子越来越不像话，你看我什么时候管过我师傅。”

“放屁！也不看看你自己什么身子骨，我告诉你，别妄想用这种方式摆脱我！”

“？？？唔……”

道理在黎簇面前永远掰不通。贵妃榻上瘫着的吴邪，下巴突然被狠狠的捏住，一条霸道的舌头冲进口腔，里里外外的仔细扫荡着各处，吻得吴邪有些喘不过气来。黎簇太了解这具身体，技巧十足的吻很快带上了些情欲，吴邪开始扭动着身子，极力的仰起头去配合他。

小榻不高，即使黎簇已经弯下身子，也需要吴邪微微抬起上身才能结合。姿势有点勉强，小狼狗却没打算放过他，黎簇一边纠缠着他的舌头不放，一边慢慢直起身子，吊得意乱情迷的吴邪只能随着他动作不断挺起上身，果不其然扭到了昨夜操劳过度异常酸软的腰。

“唔～啊。”

黎簇手急眼快的垫了一把他的腰，满足的笑意漫上嘴角。

“我去盘口了，你身体不适，乖乖在家休息等我回来。”

吴邪一言不发，只是伏在榻上喘气，脸颊因为激烈的吻染上了嫣红，水润红肿的嘴唇还挂着银丝。黎簇见状，又忍不住俯下身子咬上了丰润的唇瓣。

“吴老板昨夜操劳了，等我回来再好好伺候你。”

……操，这小兔崽子越来越没羞没臊了！也不知道跟谁学的！！！

 

黎簇也真是个说到做到的人，吴邪白日犯了烟瘾，把家里翻了个底朝天也没找到一根烟！他扶着酸痛的腰，内心愤懑。谁说成年人不能离家出走的！他可是名声响当当吴小佛爷，谁能看得住他？平淡日子过惯了，但身手还在，吴邪几下就摆脱了院里的保镖，消失在街角。

 

“诶，你说这小兔崽子比我老子管得都宽！”

“你可别吹了，你老子管过你吗”

对面的黑眼镜一句话就怼得他哑口无言。吴邪和黑眼镜一人一根烟，一壶茶，便开始了大型互怼环节。地方是小花的，僻静得很，一般人进不来，老友里就他俩闲人，自然苟且到一块了。

黑眼镜抽了口烟，戴着墨镜冲他挑了挑眉。

“操，你家那位过了吧？”

“啊？”

“喏，脖子。”

吴邪脸皮厚了大半辈子，现在出门又车接车送，那些细节的早就抛在脑后，也没特地遮掩，露出的脖颈上布满了密密麻麻的吻痕。吴邪无所谓的耸了耸肩，给自己灌了口茶。

“黎簇，这人你也不是认识一两天了，小崽子属狗的。”

黑眼镜冷哼一声，连墨镜都挡不住他的白眼。

“呵，那你注意身体。”

“………”

 

离家出走了整整一天的吴邪，还是在黎簇下班前乖乖回了家。看到黎簇挂着笑进了门，吴邪心里咯噔一下。这小子贼得紧，脸都快笑成菊花了，肯定没好事儿。

吴邪嘿嘿一笑，心虚的迎了上去，刚想张口打打太极，整个人却被掀翻在桌子上，湿软的舌头填满了他的口腔。带着薄茧的手指也顺着薄薄的夏凉料子钻了进去，准确的夹住了胸前凸起一点。另一只手拧上了腰间敏感的软肉，黎簇挤进了他的腿间，双腿无法并拢，只能垂在两边随着黎簇的动作无力的蹬动。

敏感的身体在有技巧的挑逗下很快软成一摊水，挣扎的双腿也开始无意识得夹住黎簇的窄腰轻轻磨蹭起来。黎簇感受着身下开始兴奋颤抖的身体，坏心眼儿的停止了动作。他抬起上身，双手撑在吴邪颈侧，直视着那双沾染上情欲变得水润的双眸。

“你白天去找黑瞎子了？”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为你口腔里留着烟味儿就是他常抽的牌子。”

“……我明明用了那么多漱口水！”

“呵呵，骗你的～我又不是狗，怎么可能尝出来什么烟味儿。是解家伙计给我传的话儿，说你人在他那。”

“……”

吴邪心中悲叹，自己纵横江湖这么多年，怎么临了却在阴沟里翻了船，而且还是惯翻！他气得鼓鼓的，故意撇过脸不去看他。黎簇却毫不在意的笑了笑。

“吴邪，我白天闲的时候终于帮你寻了个戒烟的法子。吸烟多说促进多巴胺分泌，这和我操你效果是一样的，以后只要你想抽了，我就操你，包你满意。”

“去你妈的！小兔崽子，唔～～”

吴老板叭叭的小嘴儿再次被堵上，亲了个昏天黑地。等他终于缓过一口气儿时，自己的裤子早就不知所踪，双腿也被高高的架起呈现出门户大开的姿势，水润红肿的穴口完全露了出来。接下来的事儿已经可以预料，吴邪难受的动了动身子，冰凉坚硬的桌子硌得他后背不太舒服。

“小孩儿，咱们去床上……啊啊～”

黎簇今晚是铁了心不让他说话。吴邪刚一开口，他就把自己顶了进去，顶得他说话的尾音儿都婉转上挑，听起来心中无比舒坦。

黎簇一把将人抱了起来，让他坐在桌边。这个姿势吴邪两条腿堪堪能触到地，可是后面插着东西，酸软的双腿根本使不上力。黎簇宠溺的拍拍他的头。

“今晚给你个选择的机会，要么在这张桌子上，要么你就着这个姿势自己走到床上。”

吴邪抬抬眼皮，看了眼放在内室的大床，心中权衡了一番，便直接搂住了黎簇的脖子，紧实的双腿也缠上了他腰，两人距离拉近，后穴里的巨物又深入了几分。

“嗯～唉，我这身子骨你也知道，轻点折腾还能多陪你几年，你自己看着办。”

黎簇身子一僵，二话没说，直接将人扑倒在桌子上，挺动起来。

 

事实证明，吴老板道理讲得不怎么样，床上情话却是满分，能直接将正事儿推向高潮！

最后吴老板的心愿实现了，他成功的躺到床上挨艹，当然这也是在桌子上被艹了两次之后。

最后黎簇的心愿也实现了，吴邪第二天果然没偷偷溜出去找烟抽，而是乖乖的在床上躺了一整天。

可真是一场双赢的交易！

至于吴邪最后有没有戒烟成功，只能说他在这场博弈中太高看自己的身力，烟酒都是身外之物，缩头乌龟该做的时候也是要做的。


End file.
